Things like these
by Kimosbe
Summary: How suggestive can it get between Watanuki and Doumeki?When will they actually realize it?1shot collections.Slight shonenai.


**Round 1**

**DISCLAIMER** : No world of xxxHolic here is mine.Move along.Shoo.

\\\What they're supposed to be doing.\\\

Watanuki looked up at Doumeki with passionate eyes.How he managed to look so innocent with his blushing cheeks yet so seductive with those clear, dark eyes behind the spectacles was beyond Doumeki's comprehension.At least, for the time being.His heart skipped a beat as Watanuki suddenly grasped his hands in his own delicate ones.(a/n : Tho I think everyone has slender hands in XXXholic anyway...'swt')They were warm and was he imagining things or were the other boy's hands really trembling?

"Doumeki...I...I'm sorry I was so rude to you before...Please don't dislike me..." Watanuki pleaded.

Doumeki maintained his usual poker face.In fact, he was so stunned he didn't even know how to react.If he didn't misunderstand, it seemed Watanuki was on the verge of spilling out his feelings in a confession as sappy as those in any girly comic...He never read them of course, he just happened to notice the never ceasing existence of those horrible pages featuring sparkly eyed young women in the hands of other female counterparts.And not to mention the high pitched giggles whenever a particular scene in them were "So cute!" an emergency meeting had to be called upon.

In the midst of his pondering, Watanuki hugged him impulsively.Apparently his speechless stance were misread as thoughts of rejection and disgust.

Suddenly tears seemed to spill out from nowhere as Doumeki felt wetness spreading on his chest.

"I...I like you Doumeki!" Watanuki cried.As if acting out of reflex, Doumeki put his hand on Watanuki's head, caressing his soft hair as he said softly : "I like you too."

What was destined to happen has happened at last!The two of them finally got together

"Joy joy!Happy happy ending!" Two familiarly cute voices chorus as their mistress depicts the so called love story(entirely fictional and totally made up)between two rivals with a sweet voice.

Ending?Oh no, not yet.This is just the start.(a/n : evil laughter.)Foolish readers!You have unwittingly read my long, tedious introduction!Ok ok.Hope you guys enjoy the story.

* * *

\\\What they're really doing.\\\ 

A perfect summer's day, as cotton candy clouds float in the azure blue sky.It was a day as normal as any other, as if nothing out of place would happen.But looks can be deceiving.

Watanuki panted slightly.He was out of breath already.How anyone can possibly stand this kind of torture, he did not know.Actually he wasn't that keen on finding out either...

Doumeki watched with his indifferent gaze as Watanuki covered his slightly swollen lips with his hand while running the tip of his tongue over them.

His insides felt like they were burning.Beads of sweat formed on his fair skin, as his pink blush deepened in color.This was embarassing and humiliating, how can he...stupid bastard!Watanuki was loosing his cool.The effect of all this was making him dizzy.

Doumeki smirked.It was just a small tug at the corner of his lips, and would have smitten any fangirl of his to no end seeing that smile of his.But in Watanuki's eyes burning in shame, it was a challenge.Doumeki paid no heed to the death glare shot at him through the lens of Watanuki's glasses though.He played his graceful fingers along the moist surface of the length, as if teasing it gently and massaging it.Then he rubbed more of the thick,sticky substance on it.So much more, in fact, it seemed wonderfully fuller,plumper than before, somehow...

God...Watanuki thought.It looked disgusting, but an inner masochist inside Watanuki actually wanted to have it inside his mouth.Actually, he wanted anything that could ease the burning fire inside him.I must be crazy,he thought.Very crazy.

"Go on.It's yours." Doumeki offered.For a split second Watanuki seriously thought Doumeki suddenly possesed mind reading powers of some sort.

Watanuki hesitantly opened his mouth, his grudgeful eyes never leaving Doumeki.Doumeki simply urged him on silently with the unnerving gaze of his.

Watanuki felt it.It was intense, the burning sensation of the fluid coursing through his mouth threatened to blow his mind away into fragments.As much as he hated to admit it, he did felt some kind of sick, twisted pleasure doing this...He let out a strangled gasp as he fell on his back, a breathless sound of helpless ecstasy--

Time seemed to stop.Or didn't.

"Oh...Watanuki...are you alright?" Himawari asked in an anxieted tone.Watanuki felt like dying.He covered his face with his palms dejectedly, before sitting bolt upright.

"I should have stopped you, but since you looked so serious about it...so...here, have some iced green tea.Maybe it will help." Himawari, being the caring angel she was, offered a source of relief in a bottle which contents Watanuki gulped down in a blink of an eye.How did he get himself into all this!It was just them, the usual trio having lunch in school grounds...if it wasn't for that stupid suggestion he agreed to without thinking...

Doumeki sat crosslegged, calm and collected as he registers every funny movement Watanuki made.The said boy was still in the progress of making a clown out of himself without knowing, like he usually does.

"You!You evil spawn of...of...!CONSPIRACY!INJUSTICE!" Watanuki roared.His voice rung out loud and clear under the shady coolness of the rustling trees, a lively, familiar sound resonating through Doumeki's resilient eardrums every once in awhile.A sound he actually enjoyed listening to.

"You were the one who started it.This silly wasabi sushi eating competition..."

"You were the one who asked me to make extra sushi for the sake of wasting them like this!"

"I won anyway."

"It must be a trick!It's impossible!How can you...eat so much of that without..!" Watanuki clenched his left fist while pointing at the used tubes of wasabi paste and hot sauce.

"Well it tastes nice.I usually eat them like that as a snack."

Watanuki passed out.Himawari, who looked on the interesting spat between the two dark haired boys calmly with a smile, like always up until now, got up alarmed, to get an ice bag for Watanuki.

She left Watanuki resting his head on Doumeki's lap like a soft pillow.


End file.
